fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonny With a Chance: Season 3
Airdate: April 3, 2011 Prod. Code: 304 Director: Eric Dean Seaton This is the third season of a Disney Channel Original Series show, Sonny With a Chance. The season began on April 3, 2011 and ended on January 6, 2012. This is the last season of Sonny with a Chance and it ended on the same day as Wizards of Waverly Place. The last episode is a movie. Cast Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster This is the third season of a Disney Channel Original Series show, Sonny With a Chance. The season began on April 3, 2011 and ended on January 6, 2012. This is the last season of Sonny with a Chance and it ended on the same day as Wizards of Waverly Place. Cast Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster Episodes 01. A So Random! Episode Airdate: April 3, 2011 Prod. Code: 304 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: The So Random! cast does a special episode full of sketches that Miss Piggy will like. Special Guest Star: Miss Piggy Absent: Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper 02. New Boy Airdate: April 10, 2011 Prod. Code: 306 Director: Shelley Jensen Plot: After her breakup with Chad, Sonny needs a new boyfriend. At the Patio, Sonny meets James and quickly both become a couple. This makes Chad jealous. At the end of the episode, Sonny finds out that James is cheating on her, so she breaks up with him. Meanwhile, Grady accidentally kisses Mel that results a relationship between them. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora 03. Dakota's New Rule Airdate: April 24, 2011 Prod. Code: 305 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Dakota plans a payback to Sonny and Zora, so she asks her father to add a new rule: Everyone Be Nice to Dakota. When Sonny and Zora find out, they decide to change the rule into a new rule: Dakota Has to Be Nice to Everyone. Meanwhile, Nico feels left out when Grady spends so much time with Mel. 04. Still Have Feelings Airdate: May 8, 2011 Prod. Code: 307 Director: Shannon Flynn Plot: Sonny tries to move on after her breakup with Chad, but still can't get over the feelings for him. In order to have Sonny back, Chad asks her to be friends with him. Sonny refuses, but her feelings for Chad convince her to change her mind. Sonny then finds out what Chad is up to and still refuses to get back with him. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady play barbers and accidentally mess up Tawni's hair. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora 05-07. Sonny Goes to Tokyo Airdate: May 29, 2011 Prod. Code: 301-303 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: The So Random! cast is invited by Tokyo Productions to make a Japanese-themed sketches and attend the awards ceremony there. Sonny and the group leave, with Chad as a stowaway (he hides inside Sonny's bag). In a rush to catch the plane, Sonny and Tawni (along with Chad) end up in a wrong plane and they travel to China instead. After landing in China, Sonny and Tawni try some different ways to get to Japan. On the way, Sonny finds out that Chad has came along with them in order to get her back. After dealing with some problems on the way, Sonny and Chad finally confess that they never stopped loving each other and they get back together. Meanwhile, in Japan, Nico and Grady enjoy the hotel luxuries, while Zora uses some equipment to locate Sonny and Tawni. At the end of the three-part episode, Sonny, Tawni and Chad finally manage to get to Tokyo. Note: This is a three-part episode. 08. Double Date Airdate: June 19, 2011 Prod. Code: 308 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: After getting back together, Sonny and Chad plan a make-up date at the Patio, but Grady and Mel come and the date ends up as a double date that ends up as a disaster. Meanwhile, Tawni breaks her charming necklace and feels that she'll end up with a bad luck. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora 09. Mel's Big Break Airdate: June 26, 2011 Prod. Code: 309 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: After a bike accident, Sonny ends up in a hospital. Tawni, Nico and Grady try to find a temporary replacement for Sonny and Mel asks them to hire her as a replacement for Sonny. When it turns out that Mel is terrible, Tawni and Nico threaten to fire her, but Grady tries to convince them to not do that as she's his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Sonny thinks that being in hospital is relaxing until she finds out about the surgeries, so she tries to get out. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora 10. Sonny Goes Royal Airdate: July 10, 2011 Prod. Code: 310 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Princess Matillda, who looks like Sonny, escapes from Kingland to have a normal life after getting frustrated by her princess life. The Kingland's Emperor mistakes Sonny for his daughter and takes her to Kingland. When the princess arrives at the studios, the So Random! cast mistakes her for Sonny. At Kingland, Sonny tries to pretend to be the princess, but her funny antics interfere. When Tawni and Chad find out that not-funny "Sonny" is not Sonny, they take her back to Kingland. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady play "Sonny's" service. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora 11. Efron Steals Cooper Airdate: July 28, 2011 Prod. Code: 311 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Zac Efron arrives in Hollywood and is landed a guest role in Mackenzie Falls, much to Chad's dismay. Chad gets fired from the show after fighting with Efron. With Chad nowhere to go, Efron replaces him as Mackenzie. Efron turns out to be terrible and gets fired. Chad comes back to the show. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady get addicted to the chess game. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora 12. SkySonny Airdate: August 11, 2011 Prod. Code: 315 Director: Shannon Flynn Plot: Sonny's 19th birthday are coming up. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad, Marshall, Connie and Mel plan a surprise party at the Patio. To keep Sonny from the Patio, Tawni signs her to the "one-day skydiving club", not knowing that Sonny has a fear of heights. At the end, Sonny finds out the truth. 13. Work of Art Airdate: August 18, 2011 Prod. Code: 312 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Sonny does a painting and, after leaving it behind, it is discovered by a famous artist. The artist decides to keep the painting. Sonny is determined to get back the painting. Meanwhile, Grady feels that there's nothing between Mel and himself and tries to break up with her. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora 14. Olympics in the Studio Airdate: August 25, 2011 Prod. Code: 313 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: As the rivalry between So Random! and Mackenzie Falls gets even more heated up, Sonny decides to organize the olympics to see which show is better. During the olympics, Sonny finds out this this will put her relationship with Chad in crisis. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora 15. Driving Grady Mitchell Airdate: September 1, 2011 Prod. Code: 319 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: When everyone finds out that Grady still doesn't have a driving license, Sonny decides to show him how to drive. This results in both Sonny and Grady getting lost in a forest. Meanwhile, Tawni and Zora try to pull a prank on Nico. Absent: Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper 16. Amber's Revenge Airdate: September 15, 2011 Prod. Code: 316 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Chad's former assistant, Amber, returns for revenge for getting fired after her recent mishaps. Sonny and Chad try to stop her. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady believe that Zora's sarcophagus is cursed. 17. Where's Chad? Airdate: September 29, 2011 Prod. Code: 314 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: While riding a go-cart with Sonny, Chad falls into a truck and is taken away from the studio to a desert. Chad tries to do some many ways to get back to the studio. Meanwhile, Sonny gets paranoid to find Chad and her friends try to calm her down. At the end of the episode, Sonny and Chad are reunited. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora 18-19. Wizards With a Chance Airdate: October 20, 2011 Prod. Code: 317-318 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: The So Random! cast gets nominated to a best sitcom award show in New York City. Days before the show, Sonny and Tawni meet three wizard siblings, Alex, Justin and Max Russo. Sonny befriends Alex and Max gets a crush on Tawni. Suddenly, an evil fairy comes out of the wizard world and it attacks Sonny that forces Alex to tell Sonny about her secret. At the end, after defeating the evil fairy, Justin let the So Random gang keep their memories that they're wizards. Meanwhile, back in Hollywood, Chad tries to do something fun when Sonny's not around. Special Guest Stars: Selena Gomez as Alex Russo, David Henrie as Justin Russo, Jake T. Austin as Max Russo, Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle, Greg Sulkin as Mason Grayback, Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman, David DeLuise as Jerry Russo, Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Lakin and Bridget Mendler as Juliet Van Hueson Note: This two-part episode is a crossover between Sonny With a Chance and Wizards of Waverly Place and it is counted as a Sonny With a Chance episode. 20. So Far, So Great Airdate: October 27, 2011 Prod. Code: 320 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Sonny and Tawni reminisce their previous adventures and mishaps. Absent: Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper, Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris, Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell and Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora 21. Camp ''So Random!'' Airdate: November 3, 2011 Prod. Code: 323 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Sonny decides to teach some kids how to be comedians, so she opens up a So Random! camp. Meanwhile, Nico helps Grady confront his fear of spiders. 22. Want Those Tickets Airdate: November 17, 2011 Prod. Code: 321 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Sonny get a chance to sing with Justin Bieber in his concert. Meanwhile, Zora is getting sick of Grady's overweightness, so she decides to put him on a diet and Dakota trys to kill Sonny so she will sing with Justin Bieber instaned of Sonny. Special Guest Star: Justin Bieber as himself 23. Sonny With a Movie Airdate: December 1, 2011 Prod. Code: 322 Director: Shannon Flynn Plot: Steven Spielberg discovers Sonny and Tawni and asks them to appear in his new movie. Tawni is excited, but Sonny is not. Sonny then decides to do the movie anyway. During the shoot, Sonny and Tawni find out that they're extras, so they try to quit. Meanwhile, Zora teaches Nico and Grady some responsibility. Special Guest Star: Steven Spielberg as himself 24. Rest of Our Lives! Airdate: January 6, 2012 Prod. Code: 324 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Series